Revenge or Honor
by whitem
Summary: Kim witnesses Ron's death, and reacts accordingly.  Minor language, and implied strong language.  Yeah, another oneshot.


Another one of those darned Plot Bunnies got into my head with another one-shot, and wouldn't leave me alone. This story has some angst and minor language, along with implied strong language. This occurs a few months after the "Graduation" episode, and the reader needs to assume that Drakken and Shego are back to doing bad things again. Real bad things… Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Once again, the characters involved in this little melodrama… So not mine.

Revenge or Honor

"Bye Bye, Sidekick…" Shego said and pulled the trigger, sending the small rocket off her shoulder and into the helicopter circling above.

Kim's face shot up to the sky in time to see the initial explosion as a high-yield explosive touched off the full tank of fuel in the helicopter, resulting in a very large explosion that lit up the night sky. The twisted mass of steel and fire fell below the edge of the cliff onto the jagged rocks below, and ended with a final huge explosion. Her green eyes shut tight, and tears were flowing freely as they cascaded down her cheeks. A small whimpering "No…" escaped her lips, followed by a couple of curse words not allowed on television. She made no other sound.

""Oh, c'mon Princess…" Shego said loudly. "I just blew up your sidekick and boyfriend. If that doesn't bring you out of your hiding place, then nothing will…" The corner of her black lips curled up as Shego had a deliciously evil idea.

"Unless you never really cared about the buffoon. I mean really… You never really saw him as a boyfriend until just recently, right? And he just 'happened' to accept you at your Senior Prom after that Diablo fiasco." She paused for a bit to think what else she could say to get her nemesis to reveal her hiding place. Shego chose her next words very carefully. "The great Kim Possible… The girl who can do anything… The girl who can string her boyfriend along, making him believe that she supposedly loves him…"

Kim couldn't hold back anymore. Her voice was strong, but it belied the turmoil that was going on inside her. "Shut up, Shego."

"Got her…" The villainess said under her breath. The same corner of her lip curled up at how easy it was to goad Kim Possible. Shego then spoke aloud as she headed towards the spot where she had heard Kim's voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

Suddenly Shego found herself flat on her stomach, her lower back protesting against the kick that was just delivered. The hit felt different this time, Shego noted. She knew that Princess wasn't going to hold back this time. "Finally…" She said to herself.

Flipping herself to her feet, Shego was ready for the next attack, but Possible wasn't there. "What the…"

This time a crushing blow from a gloved hand sent her spinning to one side, her jaw feeling like it was about to unhinge. "I never knew you had a sucker punch _in_ you… Princess."

Shego spun around trying to see her combatant, but there was nothing. Not a sight, sound, nor smell to tell her where Kim was. "I never thought you'd fight dirty Kimmie."

A voice came to her ears from nowhere, yet everywhere. "Just using everything I have at my disposal, Shego."

"I thought you'd be one to fight head on Princess… You know, battle it out until the last one standing, fighting for honor… yadda yadda, yadda…" Shego saw movement out the side of her eye. _Gotcha…_

Just as the green villainess tried to move herself into position a red blur came at her straight on, slamming into her chest with a double-hand strike, and Shego landed rather unceremoniously on her rump. She looked up and saw her attacker standing in a crouched position, ready to attack at the next opportunity.

Everything about Kim's stance screamed danger… The feet were positioned just so, the fists were clenched, the arms were tense, and the facial expression was one of almost pure rage. The only thing that made Shego falter a bit, was Kim's eyes. She had never seen green eyes look so dangerous, yet so sad at the same time. Her cheeks were dirty from crawling around the surrounding area, but trails of fresh tears could clearly be seen. Her mouth was curled into a snarl that Shego had never seen before on the red heads face. Kim's breathing was slow, and measured.

After a moment of looking at each other, Kim finally spoke. Her voice never broke and never faltered, yet Shego could hear a mix of fear, anger, and sadness all rolled into one. "You… killed… Ron."

"Now look here Princess…" Shego started.

Kim spoke through her teeth, almost spitting out the words. "Don't 'Princess' me… You (bleepin) killed Ron, you (bleepin) (bleep)!"

Shego blinked at the language that came from Kim Possible's mouth. She had never once heard the girl swear, and now she was using that universal adjective oh so effectively.

"Now stand up and fight me."

Slowly Shego stood in front of her adversary, and without warning shot a blast of green plasma at the redhead standing in front of her, but she was no longer there. Again, another gloved fist found it's home and buried itself into Shego's stomach, almost knocking the wind out of her, and lifting her a few inches off the ground.

The green woman coughed after the hit. "H… how can you move like that…"

"Oh, it's just something I learned… from my NOW DEAD boyfriend…." Suddenly Kim's face was not even an inch from Shego's, and her eyes seemed to burn into the green woman's soul. Shego felt the pain, the anger, and the hurt from losing someone she loved. How could she fight against this? The answer: She couldn't.

Another hit came from underneath Shego's chin, literally lifting her off the ground, and once again the villainess found herself sitting on the ground. "Ok, Princess… I'm done playing."

"Funny…" Kim responded, "I never was."

In a flash, Kim performed a spin kick which threw Shego against the side of a large boulder next to the edge of the cliff. Again, her back protested the beating it was receiving, and Shego couldn't concentrate enough to even charge her hands.

"This is for… **Ron**!" Kim said, emphasizing the last word with a strike to the side of Shego's face. "And this is from… **me**!"

The beating was becoming too much, and Shego slid down the side of the boulder. As she fell, Kim slammed another fist into the woman's face just under her left eye, splitting the skin open. Blood sprayed onto Kim's gloved hand, and onto the ground.

Blackness was starting to form at the edge of Shego's sight. She was losing consciousness. She had lost the fight. She realized the reason for her loss, but it was too late. When a person witnesses the death of someone they love, all the pain, anger, and suffering would be taken out on the one responsible. Her eyes fluttered…

A slap to the face suddenly brought Shego around, and Kim was holding her head up by her hair, and was kneeling next to Shego's beaten body. "I should kill you for what you've done." Kim said into her face.

"Then do it." Shego was able to wheeze out while her ribs protested, and felt herself being dropped to the ground. A bit confused as to why her beating had stopped, Shego looked up and saw Kim pacing around the area with a scowl on her face. Apparently Kim was grappling with the idea whether to follow through with her earlier threat.

Shego laughed while pushing herself up to a sitting position. "Heh heh… You can't do it… can you, _Princess_?" As she enunciated the 'P', blood and spittle shot out of her mouth. You can't kill me, any more than you can love…"

In a flash Kim was standing over Shego, yanking her head up again by the hair. "What do you know about love, Shego? What do you know about feeling something so… so strong that if the one you love died, you wanted to die too?"

"I never have…" Shego answered with half-lidded eyes. "Finish me. Honor demands it. **Your** honor… demands it."

Kim lifted Shego's head a bit higher causing her to wince, and drew back her hand with an open palm. A strike to the under-side of the nose from this angle would shatter Shego's nose, sending bone fragments into her brain, killing her immediately.

Just as Kim started to move her hand forward, a voice in her head made her stop.

"Don't do it Kim." It was Ron. "If you kill Shego, that makes you no better than her."

"But it would feel so (bleepin) good!" Kim screamed into the night sky.

"There is no honor in killing one who has already fallen." She heard Ron's voice say again.

"Screw honor! I want revenge! Revenge for your death!"

"L… listen to him… Pumpkin." Shego said weakly.

"What?" Kim said, looking down at her victim with a confused look on her face. "You can… hear him?"

Then Shego's eyes moved a bit to look behind Kim, who then realized that Shego was looking at something… or someone… behind her. Unceremoniously, Kim dropped Shego to the ground, and stood straight. She slowly turned and there was Ron, hovering a few feet above the ground with a light blue glow surrounding him.

"Ron…" Kim breathed, "Is… is that r… really you?" She swallowed audibly, and another tear fell from an eye and onto her cheek.

"Yeah Kim… it is." He slowly lowered to the ground, and the blue glow dissipated into the cool night air.

"But… but… y… you're not…"

"Dead?" Ron finished, and shrugged his shoulders. "Heh… No, I'm not."

Kim tentatively took a step towards him. "But… but I saw… I saw the helicopter… explode! You were in there… h… how did you…"

Ron gave a small smile. "I guess it was the ol' MMP again. It kicked in just before the missile hit, and surrounded me with an energy shield. It did this once before during the Lowardian sitch, when your father and I were trapped by a Walker."

Ron looked over at Shego and saw just how beat up she was. "You really were going to kill her, weren't you Kim?"

Kim just nodded. "I… I thought you were… dead."

"And you thought that would give you the right to kill Shego?" He paused. "I suppose she said something like… 'It was your honor to do so'… am I right?"

"Yes…" Kim dropped her head in shame, and her bangs fell forward framing her face. "And I would have done it too. I just wanted… wanted to avenge your… your death… _so bad_!"

"I understand." Was Ron's only response, and then held his arms wide.

"You… you still… want me? After I… almost killed?" She slowly began to walk towards Ron.

"Love makes us do strange things, Kim." Was all he said, and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"When did you get so wise, Ron Stoppable?" Kim's muffled voice asked as she nuzzled herself into his chest.

"When I fought for love Kim… When I fought for love."

The end…

Not too often I see a story where Ron is the one to die and we see Kim's reaction. Just thought I'd give it a try… Hope y'all liked it…


End file.
